A. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the present invention relate to a device for exercising a wrist of a user, and more particularly, the embodiments of the present invention relate to a device for exercising a wrist of a user by converting a pivotal motion into a linear motion.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for wrist exercising devices have been provided in the prior art, which will be described below in chronological order to show advancement in the art, and which are incorporated in their entirety herein by reference thereto. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, nevertheless, they differ from the present invention in that they do not teach a device for exercising a wrist of a user by converting a pivotal motion into a linear motion.
(1) U.S. Pat. No. 3,924,851 to Winston.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,924,851 issued to Winston on Dec. 9, 1975 in U.S. class 482 and subclass 105 teaches an exercise band worn about a user's wrist for varying exercise weights inserted in a band and a flap that is folded over openings of weight-receiving compartments thereof to thereby contain the weights in their compartments during an exercise routine. The flap also has a resilient and foam pad therein, which contributes to the comfort of wearing the band.
(2) U.S. Pat. No. 4,155,547 to Savio et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,155,547 issued to Savio et al. on May 22, 1979 in U.S. class 482 and subclass 46 teaches an arm exercising device for strengthening of the wrist, forearm, and elbow. The device includes a pair of longitudinally aligned and tubular members movable axially relative to each other. The movement is resisted by an adjustable spring force. A spring system has its length varied to adjust the tension, and thus the torsion of said spring system. One of the tubular members, preferably, is formed of a clear material in order that the adjustment can be visually observed.
(3) U.S. Pat. No. 4,770,409 to Wallisch.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,770,409 issued to Wallisch on Sep. 13, 1988 in U.S. class 482 and subclass 45 teaches a wrist exercise device that includes a figure eight shaped housing with circular portions, each of which has an annular channel therein. An arcuate slide is positioned within each channel, and a grip handle extends across the inner area of each circular portion and is connected to one of the arcuate slides. A stop is positioned in each channel, adjacent one end of each slide. A spring is positioned in each channel and extends between the stop and the other end of each arcuate slide.
(4) U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,727 to Wilkinson et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,727 issued to Wilkinson et al. on Sep. 10, 1991 in U.S. class 482 and subclass 45 teaches a wrist exercise device that includes a hollow shaft that houses a pair of compression springs. Tension disks are provided at the remote ends of the springs. The disks are moved toward and away from each other by turning a tension knob at one end of the device to increase or decrease the resistance from a pair of friction pads on each side of a handle at each end of the device. A resistance indicator is provided at one end of the device.
(5) U.S. Pat. No. 5,676,622 to McFarlane.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,676,622 issued to McFarlane on Oct. 14, 1997 in U.S. class 482 and subclass 45 teaches a wrist therapy device that includes a handle, a maze mounted to one end of the handle, an object for following the man, and a weight mounted to the handle between the handle and the maze. The user grasps the handle and moves the wrist to manipulate the maze so as to move the object along the maze. The maze may be a bent wire and the object a ring encircling the wire. Alternatively, the maze may be a bent tube filled with a viscous fluid and the object a ball within the tube.
(6) U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,992 to Phillips.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,992 issued to Phillips on Nov. 24, 1998 in U.S. class 482 and subclass 49 teaches a resilient wrist support and therapeutic hand exerciser device for supporting the wrist of a person performing repetitive tasks with their wrist, hand, and fingers, such as using a computer mouse and typing on a keyboard, and for exercising the muscles of the wrist, hand, fingers and forearm of the user. A mass of tiny glass spheres having the consistency and appearance of a fine powder is enclosed in a resilient inner bladder surrounded by a resilient outer bladder, and a thin layer of powder is disposed between the exterior surface of the inner bladder and interior surface of the outer bladder to prevent theme from sticking together, to reduce friction therebetween, and to allow relative sliding movement between the surfaces. The tiny spheres provide low resistance to relative particle movement by rolling on each other upon an increase or decrease in pressure applied to the device. When placed on a flat surface beneath the wrist of a user, the device deforms slightly and conforms to the underside of the user's wrist to form a comfortable cradle-like support as the downward pressure of the wrist increases or decreases. As the wrist is moved relative to the flat surface, the device smoothly rolls between the wrist and the flat surface to provide a smooth massaging effect on the wrist while maintaining wrist support. The resilient device can be squeezed in the palm of the hand to exercise the muscles of the hand, fingers, wrist, and forearm.
(7) U.S. Pat. No. 5,967,947 to Glover.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,967,947 issued to Glover on Oct. 19, 1999 in U.S. class 482 and subclass 91 teaches an isometric wrist exercise device that is useful for strengthening the wrist and for treating or alleviating symptoms associated with carpal tunnel syndrome. The device includes a wrist brace that adjustably encircles a user's wrist. The brace is attached to a swivel plate via a plurality of straps that extend forward from the wrist brace. The swivel plate is attached to an elongate strap with a wedge plate on its opposite end. The wedge plate can secure the elongate strap in a stationary position so that the user can place his wrist in therapeutic traction by pulling his arm against the stationary strap while selectively swiveling his wrist to find the optimum position.
(8) U.S. Pat. No. 6,146,319 to Tarail.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,146,319 issued to Tarail on Nov. 14, 2000 in U.S. class 482 and subclass 139 teaches an exercise grip and method for its use in coupling an object, such as a handle or a weight, to the hand of a user. The exercise grip has a body including a base portion with first and second opposing ends for retaining the handle or weight to the base portion. First and second strap portions are attached to and extend from opposite sides of the body along an axis of the body and are sized and shaped to extend around the back of the user's hand with the first strap portion extending between the thumb and forefinger of the user's hand and the second strap portion passing over the metacarpus region of the user's hand. The first and second strap portions meet and are attached to one another around the user's wrist.
(9) U.S. Pat. No. 7,753,827 to Emick.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,753,827 issued to Emick on Jul. 13, 2010 in U.S. class 482 and subclass 44 teaches a wrist roller exercise device that has a roller rod having opposite handle end portions, and which has a central portion, and has a spool carrier with a central balanced cable connection point. A cable is connected to the cable connection point and is also connected to an elevated frame member to secure and hold the carrier at a desired elevation above ground surface. A spool is attached on the central portion of the rod member with the rod member and the spool each being rotatable relative to the spool carrier. The spool also has a rope connection thereon. A rope that has a first rope end is attached to the rope connection and a second rope end that is connected to a weight object of desired mass. The cable supports the weight of the device so that a user can focus attention on forearm, wrist, hand, and finger muscles required to wind up the rope and to keep the device balanced on the cable and not on upper arm, shoulder, chest, and back muscles, which would otherwise be required to hold and suspend the device in the desired elevation above ground surface if not for the cable.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for wrist exercising devices have been provided in the prior art, which are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, nevertheless, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the embodiments of the present invention as heretofore described, namely, a device for exercising a wrist of a user by converting a pivotal motion into a linear motion.